Dragonball Z Forever
by CTmaster
Summary: The adventure of the Z Warriors after DBZ 10 years later. Let's pretend GT never happened.
1. Training of the Fusions

Chapter 1: Training of the Fusions  
  
Gogeta Lunged forward, hoping to make quick work of the teenage fusion. Gotenks backed off only to come in and connect his knee to Gogeta's face. Gogeta fell backwards, made a rotation, and disappeared. He appeared behind Gotenks as a Super Saiyan, and without warning, slammed him to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! That really hurt!"  
  
"That was the point kid."  
  
Gotenks exploded into Super Saiyan 3 and charged. Gogeta simply turned and kicked Gotenks' back. A single 'CRACK!' was heard and Gotenks was out.  
  
"If you can't take the heat, get out of th..."  
  
Gogeta had separated, revealing Goku and Vegeta. Gotenks stood up.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Gotenks said happily  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta Powered up to their respective max power levels and the fighting began again. A kick to Goku's face, a knee to Vegeta's groin, hits were flying everywhere. Vegeta responded with a barrage of ki strikes. Smoke enveloped the area, and Vegeta watched and waited. The smoke cleared, and Gotenks emerged, giving Vegeta a shot to the face.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Gotenks gave Vegeta blow after blow not realizing Goku was charging a kamehameha wave.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Gotenks tripped Vegeta and fired a small ki blast into his face, sending him flying back.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Gotenks flew into Vegeta's chest and sent him straight into the ground. Vegeta let out an 'oomph' as he coughed up some blood.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"What are you doing over there?" Vegeta yelled angrily before he passed out  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" The blast had been fired!  
  
Gotenks turned just in time to see the blast as it engulfed him. Not a single scream was heard. Goku stood there panting as the smoke cleared. The two unconscious bodies of Goten and Trunks lie on the battle hardened ground. Suddenly, Goku got a sense of something extremely powerful nearby down below. He could sense it had evil intentions but Goku did not know what to do. Three of the four saiyans training were now unconscious. He decided to check it out. 


	2. Goku Meets the New Challenge

Goku flew down from Kami's Lookout hoping to find who was emanating such a huge power level. As he was approaching the ground, he noticed a person standing there looking up at him. He was a Super Saiyan 3! His clothes also looked familiar. Goku could not put his finger on it. Then he realized who it was. It was Goku!  
  
He blinked for a split second and looked again. It seemed he was incorrect. It looked like a Namek. He landed and stared at the Namek for a bit.  
  
"Hello... My name is Piccolo," said the unknown Namek  
  
Goku thought to himself that it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was. However, he looked just like the piccolo he knew, right down to the training outfit. Suddenly, he attacked! Goku ducked and threw a punch at Piccolo's stomach. Goku looked up to see that he did no damage and it was at this point he knew it could not be the Piccolo he was familiar with. Piccolo left an afterimage as he disappeared. Without warning, Goku was kicked in the back of the head. From the ground Goku looked up and saw Kid Buu.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Buu let out a grumble and pounced into the air. Goku exploded in a golden aura and leapt up after Buu. He was trying to sense if anyone was conscious again, nut no one was. He looked up once again and saw Cell. Goku stopped flying up and stared at Cell for a bit.  
  
"KAA MEE HAA MEE HAAAAAAAA!" Cell shot a kamehameha wave at Goku!  
  
Goku clenched his fists together and crossed his arms as he took the blast head on. He knew he would eventually be able to deflect it back so he began thinking. He wondered how Cell, or Buu, or Piccolo for that matter, got so powerful. And why was he fighting one at a time?  
  
"Who are you?" Goku screamed at Cell.  
  
Cell began to change shape. When he was finished, he was a metallic robot that reminded Goku a lot of Frieza's third form.  
  
"I am SU-BOT #184653, sent to take the planet Earth in the name of the Universal Powers." The robot replied. "I was sent many years ago, 475 to be exact, to witness the strongest powers on this planet and mimic them exactly. I learn their forms, attacks, strengths, and weaknesses. I then come up with the best combination. I now leave my solitude to take the planet. At one point there was a power beyond even yours, and has since been distinguished of this power."  
  
He started to change. When he was finished, he had taken the form of Mystic Gohan. 


End file.
